The present disclosure relates to an image processing device.
When a character and a background image are separated from an original image and then image data of the character and image data of the background image are separately compressed, in a certain image processing device, the character and the background image are separated from the original image by region analysis processing. Then, a pixel value at the position of the character in the background image is determined by values of pixels around the character (i.e., pixels in contact with the outer periphery of the character).
Another image processing device identifies the position of a predetermined region containing a character portion in the background image by layout information, such as the line of a sentence, and fills the region with a color based on a color around the region.
However, in the technique of the former image processing device mentioned above, a processing speed is comparatively reduced due to the use of the region analysis processing. Further, because the values of the pixels around the character are used, when the color of the character runs to the pixels around the character in the original image, image quality after the compression will be degraded.
The technique described in the latter image processing device mentioned above cannot be used when the layout information is not present. Further, because the entire region is filled with the color around the region, image quality of the region filled with the color will be degraded.